Cuando fue genial
by yatta
Summary: Snape después de morir recibe la oportunidad de volver a la vida. Una oportunidad para renovar y ser feliz. Lo de aquella noche había sido genial, al menos eso es lo que había dicho el desconocido amante que salió de su baño. (Snarry)


Leer esto antes del fic.

Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría si no de J.K. Rowlin historia se desprende del mundo de Harry Potter en universo alterno-reencarnación.

Hay contenido homosexual (hombre con hombre)

SNARYYYY!

Clasificación N-13

Creado para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry "**Renovación**"

Resumen:

Snape después de morir recibe la oportunidad de volver a la vida.

Una oportunidad de renovar y ser feliz.

Lo de aquella noche había sido genial, al menos eso es lo que había dicho el desconocido amante que salió de su baño.

Si el contenido no es de su agrado o le ofende favor de no continuar y si por el contrario te agrada disfruta!

**CUANDO FUE GENIAL**

Renovándose

_Made in Yatta's brain_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Nagini había inyectado su veneno en el pocionista, su fin estaba cercas. No podía tener un más desafortunado descenso, ¿había ayudado lo suficiente a Potter?

Solo existía una cosa a la que temía más que al señor tenebroso y esto era verlo ganar, por que si el Lord oscuro se hacía del poder solo podía significar una cosa…

La luz pereció y con ella el mocoso que vivió.

Snape sonrió, no estaría allí para saber el resultado final, solo esperaba que Potter se las ingeniara para salir de esta, no, no lo dudaba el Gryffindor saldría victorioso.

Bufo, eran sus últimos momentos y se preocupaba por lo que ya no podía hacer, ahora podría ir con Lily, deseaba decirle tantas cosas.

Miro hacia arriba, una persona estaba en ese lugar.

No podía estar más feliz de ver por última vez a la única persona viva que le importaba…

**O-o**

Podía sentir una tibia mano en su hombro agitándolo –Severus, despierta –Una femenina voz se escuchaba insistente ¿Por qué seguía molestándolo si estaba tan cómodo?

¡Un momento!

Los ojos del pocionista se abrieron de golpe, era ella, en verdad era ella!

La pelirroja sonrió amablemente –No recuerdo que fueras tan dormilón Severus –Dijo a manera de broma –Ahora que tengo tu atención debemos darnos prisa –La joven tiraba de su mano para que la acompañara

–Lily, espera –Snape se detuvo –Hay temas que son imperativos que hablemos y también…

La chica hincho los cachetes –No uses ese tono serio conmigo –Dijo molesta, después sonrió –No tienes que decirme nada Severus, lo sé todo y créeme cuando te digo que no me alcanzarían las palabras para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi Harry –Lily dio un brinco exaltada miro su muñeca desnuda, como si estuviese un reloj –¡Se nos hace tarde Sev! –Dijo acongojada

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Tarde para qué? Creía que los muertos no se preocupaban por cosas tan triviales como lo es el tiempo, por Merlín ¡Estamos muertos! Repitió al final por si había duda en ello.

Otra voz se escucho –En eso tienes razón Snivellus –James Potter hacia su aparición –Estamos muertos y aquí el tiempo no es importante, pero tú no te quedaras con nosotros –Dijo lo último con voz venenosa

–¡James! No molestes al hombre que protegió a tu hijo –James quiso objetar aquello pero no tenia como debatirlo.

Snape gruño –Como si quisiera estar en el mismo sitio que tu Potter –La joven negó con la cabeza, estaba frente a dos cabezotas –Severus, James tiene razón, tú no te quedaras con nosotros.

El pocionista se cruzo de brazos –No entiendo nada –Severus miro los verdes ojos de Lily buscando respuestas

–Tu vida nunca fue para ti mi querido Severus, quisiera que encontraras un poco de felicidad, pero eso solo lo puedes conseguir si estás vivo, así que se te está otorgando la oportunidad de renovar tu vida, al principio no recordaras mucho pero poco a poco…

–¡Solo no te olvides de recordar que si le haces daño te las veras conmigo! –Interrumpió James

–¿Daño? Jamás entendí a tu esposo Lily y no esperes que comience a hacerlo ahora, así que si pudieras explicarme –Pidió el Slytherin a su amiga.

Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo a su esposo quien se quejo al instante –No hay tiempo, debes volver ahora, sigue cuidando de mi Harry por favor…

Las últimas palabras de la chica se escucharon como un eco, todo comenzó a volverse nebuloso, Snape tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos se encontró en una habitación oscura.

Se sentó, se encontraba en una suave cama, había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño… un momento ¿que había soñado? Ya no se recordaba.

Escucho un ruido en otra habitación, supuso era el baño, siguió la sombra que se formaba por debajo de la puerta un rechinido que avisaba que pronto sabría quien era su acompañante.

Un joven cuerpo como de unos 20 años calculaba, bien formadas piernas aunque no muy largas, un abdomen plano y un torso con el musculo exacto si le preguntaban, un joven hermoso, ahora la preguntar era ¿Por qué carajos vestía solo su ropa interior?

–Ah disculpa, no era mi intensión despertarte, me iré ahora –Decía mientras se colocaba los pantalones, tomo una camisa del suelo y también se vistió con ella, cogió un par de zapatos y camino a la salida –Nos vemos después –Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, parecía dudar un poco sobre lo que diría, noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –Fue genial –Dijo mientras se apresuro a salir. Escucho un portazo alejado, supuso el joven ya se había ido.

¿Fue genial? Severus se sentía un poco confundido, recopilaría la información que tenía en ese momento, despertó en una habitación la cual indicaba era de su propiedad, un chico estaba en ropa interior en el baño, recogió su ropa del piso y antes de marcharse le había dicho que había sido genial.

Una idea lo golpeo de repente, levanto la sabana que lo cubría solo para saberse completamente desnudo, entonces había tenido sexo con ese joven y no solo eso había sido genial! Gruño ya estaba viejo para esas cosas, se puso de pie, quizás si se refrescaba un poco entendería por que estaba en esa situación, se fue directo al baño un poco de agua en la cara le ayudaría a relajarse.

La refrescante agua cumplió su cometido, algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente, el era Severus Snape y había vuelto de la muerte, sonrió, en estos momentos seria la envidia del señor tenebroso. Tomo una toalla y se seco el rostro, miro su imagen en el espejo, ya había supuesto que no regresaría como Severus Snape, ¡pero esto!

Sonrió, algo muy bueno había echo en su vida pasada para que le concedieran no solo volver de entre los muertos si no que también le dieran un joven y apuesto cuerpo, su complexión era similar, piel clara, cabello negro y ligeramente largo, como a él le gustaba, su aspecto era mucho mejor, solo que no pudieron otorgarle una nariz más decente, bufo, no podía pedir más, además su ganchuda nariz le daba cierta personalidad. Tenía la experiencia de un adulto, con el cuerpo de un joven y fuerte cuerpo ¿Esto era lo que buscaba el señor tenebroso? Ahora entendía la meta de su antiguo lord.

Snape se sentía renovado, vigoroso, ahora debía averiguar quién era y a que se dedicaba. También debía verse con ese joven, lo que fuera que paso esa noche no volvería a repetirse, aunque ese cuerpo no estaba nada mal, agito su cabeza, nunca se había dejado llevar por sus deseos carnales, no comenzaría en ese momento, tenía otra oportunidad de vivir y ahora lo haría como le diera la gana, sin mortifagos, sin guerra ¿Aun seria mago? Mejor averiguar.

**O-o**

Por lo que pudo encontrar en casa descubrió ciertas cosas que fueron reconfortantes, la primera: Seguía siendo un mago, aunque el hecho de no serlo no le hubiese impedido seguir su profesión de pocionista.

La segunda, que lo confundió un poco: Era un estudiante de 19 años en la academia de aurores. ¿Por qué querría ser él un Auror?

Su pasión siempre habían sido las pociones, ahora que también cuando fue estudiante de Hogwarts se sintió fuertemente atraído por las artes oscuras ¿esto era lo que en verdad quería?

Pensó por un segundo las opciones, el departamento de aurores tenía un enorme laboratorio de pociones para investigaciones, podían ser ambas cosas, estar en contacto con las artes oscuras y las pociones y de manera legal y por supuesto recibiendo dinero por ello! O podía ser profesor de artes oscuras en Hogwarts.

Su nueva vida parecía estar tomando la forma que deseaba, el problema ahora era aquel encantador joven con el que aparentemente había sostenido una relación sexual, la cual en palabras de él, fue genial. Por que el joven sin duda era encantador sonrojándose antes de decir esas palabras que no podía apartar de su mente, podría darle otra oportunidad al mocoso, después de todo era joven y tenía un sexy cuerpo. Ahora podría saber que tan genial había sido aquello.

**O-o**

Snape se encontraba en la academia, no era un grupo grande, quince personas sumándose el mismo tomo asiento esperando la asignatura, se sentía un poco aburrido, se preguntaba si la clase sería interesante, por lo que descubrió de la época, Potter había derrotado al señor oscuro hacia poco más de dos años así que no esperaba grandes cambios seguía en su misma época

–Señor Prince por favor pase para evaluación –Dijo un hombre mayor, Snape supuso era su instructor.

Antes de ponerse de pie una voz en su oído le animo –Tu puedes Sev –El Slytherin asintió, esa había sido otra agradable sorpresa, su nombre era Severus Prince, aun no sabía si tenía que ver algo son su madre, pero esperaba que sí.

Si mal no recordaba debía hacer un patronus corpóreo, eso era algo sencillo para él.

Elevo su varita y recito las palabras –Expecto patronus –Una luz plateada comenzó a tomar forma, esperaba ver el ciervo de siempre, pero no fue así, su patronus tomo la forma de una pantera ¿¡Qué demonios!?

–Excelente señor Prince, comencé a creer que no lo lograría, veo que las tutorías con el señor Potter funcionaron, puede volver a su asiento.

–¡Potter! ¿¡Menciono a Potter!? –Miro en todas direcciones no lo veía, hasta que unas esmeraldas conectaron con sus oscuros ojos. Como lo iba a reconocer, si ya no traía puestas esas horribles gafas y su cabello ya no parecía un nido de aves. Trato de parecer calmado y tomo asiento. Después de eso no pudo pensar en nada mas, necesitaba hablar con el mocoso.

La clase pareció una eternidad, se puso de pie ansioso, localizo su objetivo, le tomo del brazo y lo alejo del resto de los aspirantes de auror.

Harry tenía una sonrisa radiante –Wow Sev, anoche cuando me fui me sentí un poco culpable, no concluimos las tutorías como se… Debían –Susurro lo ultimo mientras se sonrojaba –La forma de tu patronus, ¿Acaso tu..? –Detuvo sus palabras solo para sonrojarse más.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Yo que Potter? –Dijo sin poder evitarlo

Harry frunció el ceño –Harry, debes llamarme por mi nombre, tuvimos sexo anoche y tu patronus tiene mi forma animaga, ¿Esos no son motivos suficientes para que uses mi nombre?

Confirmado, se había "acostado" con Potter. Nunca imagino que debajo de esa holgada ropa pudiese haber un cuerpo tan bien formado, se abofeteo mentalmente –Un genial sexo según recuerdo –Contesto Severus ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Maldición! Ahora Potter estaba tan rojo como la cabellera de un Weasley

–Escucha ¿Podemos tener una charla en privada? –Pregunto Snape

Potter sonrió –Debemos apresurarnos a nuestra próxima clase, que te parece si al salir quedamos, puede ser en tu casa o en la mía –Dijo un Harry muy animado.

Snape no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde quedaba la casa del mocoso –Mi casa –Contesto para después ser arrastrado a la siguiente clase.

**O-o**

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro, debía contarle la verdad a Potter, ¿De qué manera seria la más indicada? El timbre sonó, ya no quedaba tiempo para pensar en ello, lo soltaría y si Potter no lo entendía se podía ir a la mierda. No mejor después del sexo Potter estaría relajado o se sentiría usado ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por esas cosas? El era un maldito Slytherin.

Dejo pasar a Potter.

–¿De que querías que habláramos? ¿Vas a decirme que lo que paso anoche fue un error? Pues déjame decirte que no te creo, tu patronus no miente –Harry se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Snape elevo una ceja –A mí también me asombro lo de mi patronus, antes solía ser un ciervo –Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

–¿De que hablas? Ayer no podías mas que sacar un hilo plateado de la varita –Dijo Harry bastante confundido

Severus bufo –Se suponía que estaba muerto, anoche desperté en un lugar desconocido con un completo extraño y por lo que me ha contado era usted, no lo reconocí sin las gafas, así que técnicamente no, no fue conmigo con quien sostuvo relaciones –Harry quería decir algo, pero Snape le gano la palabra –Si era este cuerpo, pero no era yo, creo que cuando le revele mi identidad lo entenderá mejor.

Potter se recargo en la pared.

Harry pensó que después de derrotar a Voldemort podría llevar una vida tranquila, y después de dos año aquello no parecía tan distante y ahora… Nada era fácil para el maldito niño que vivió y venció.

–Severus Snape –Fue toda la respuesta que recibió

–¡Pruébalo! –reto el Gryffindor

–Antes de morir fuiste la última persona con la que tuve contacto, te entregue mis lagrimas para que pudiese ver la verdad que tan celosamente había guardado –Severus recordaba ese encuentro, se sintió tan bien sacar aquello de su sistema, su muerte no fue tan terrible, al final pudo ver a la persona que mas amaba en ese momento.

Las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Potter –No pregunte como, por que eso ni yo lo se, pero puede agradecerle a su madre, se que Lily tuvo algo que ver en que reencarnara, ella me pidió que te cuidara –Cuando menos lo pensó tenia a Potter pegado como una lapa a su cuerpo, sus brazos lo traicionaron actuando por cuenta propia rodeando ese joven cuerpo y sin pensarlo ya estaba besando esos delicioso labios, por Merlín había muerto de nuevo y entrado al paraíso.

–Me gusta su renovación, digo más joven y apuesto, aunque eso no me importaba antes, lo que en verdad me gusta es que ya no tendrá pretexto para rechazarme –Dijo feliz el Gryffindor

Snape sonrió con malicia –A mí también me gusta su nuevo aspecto, me gustaría revisarlo más a fondo si me hace el favor de acompañarme a mi habitación.

Harry dejo escapar una risa suave –Esto será más que genial.

**FIN**

* * *

Record! Lo termine en dia y medio, casi desisto estoy que me muero del sueño espero no haber dejado mucho horrores ortográficos, jeje…

Bueno aquí luchando para que el Snarry se desborde de nuevo en la net. Tiempo de renovación!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
